


Please, Daddy?

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Please, Daddy?

You and James have been dating for two years and you knew about his BDSM kink. You thought it was hot and kind of used it to your advantage when you wanted attention.

James had been in the library when you wanted attention. So, you traveled up the stairs and down one of the long hallways before finding your way into the library. Huffing, you pouted as you walked over and sat down in front of your lover. “James.” You muttered as you reached up and tugged at his sleeve.

“What is it, (Y/n)?” He asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

“Can you give me attention?” You asked him. “Please, daddy?”

The ‘daddy’ part caught him off guard. You saw his eyes flash once before he put the book down and leaned forward. He arched a brow and pushed up his glasses.

“What kind of attention, honey?”

“I want…you.”

“Oohhh. You could have asked.~"


End file.
